Happily Ever After
by aoncerspage
Summary: Regina did not have the best life. Growing up she was told love was weakness and therefore never knew it. That was until an unexspected guest showed up on her doorstep. Will she find love and will Regina ever meet her happily ever after? You will just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Kill it!" She screamed as she looked at the little girl.  
"I... I can't" she stuttered.  
"If you don't figure out how to do this now you will be considered the weak one. Do you want that? After all, it's just a horse."  
"No but..."  
"Then do it!"  
"I don't want to," she sobbed as she ran away.

The little girl's mother was not always like this. Something had come upon her. Something stronger then anything else. The thing that would separate them both and cause the girl pain.

The girls name was Regina. She had gone through so much it lead her to become like her mother. Every time she saw somebody with happiness she would kill it until she took it too far. She was so determined to destroy the happiness of others she took everyone to another land. One that there were no happy endings and once upon a times. Or so she thought.

His name was Henry. And it wasn't until a man, that goes by Mr. Gold, came knocking at her doorstep that she found him. He was in his arms wrapped in a baby blue blanket sucking on his thumb with his big brown eyes staring right at her. She was lonely and asked him if he knew of somewhere she could adopt a child. He found one and it took awhile as usual, but finally legally adopted him. She named him after her own father. She did not realize this but he would be the one to lead her to her happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
About ten years later...

"Henry did you finish your homework?" Regina asked as she opened the door to his room. It was empty. This was not the first time it had happened. She had called Dr. Hopper, Henry's therapist, who he would spend a lot of his time with, but he was not there this time. Then she called Granny, who owned a resturaunt right across the street. He was not there either. It was then when she began to worry. Finally, she called the sheriff.

"Graham have you seen Henry anywhere?"  
" You don't know where he is again," A man with an accent answered' " I Have not. Maybe he is with Dr. Hopper."  
With anger in her voice Regina responded," I already checked there."  
"What about Granny's?"  
"I do know his whereabouts. I am his mother so I think I would know these things."  
"Just give him some time. He will show up. Hasn't he always?"

About 2 hours later...

The doorbell rang and Regina opened it to see Henry and a tall women with blonde curly hair wearing a red leather jacket next to him. She was his real mother and Regina did not like her here, but she stayed anyway and she was the reason there was a happy ending. She was Regina's step grand daughter, daughter of Snow and Charming. Her name was Emma.

Approximately one year later...

The curse had been broken and the memories were coming back to everyone from their old land. With the memories came the magic. The magic was the thing that turned the girl's mother and was turning the girl as well. Regina became so blind by it she couldn't even see that it was that had separated her from Henry and her happy ending. But not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
"Get her!" The town yelled outside Regina's door.  
There was knocking and she was scared. Everyone remembered her and she could not figure out the magic here. It was different. It took her some time but she finally figured out how to put out a flame of a candle that has been lit ever since the curse was broken. Then her door got burst open at the sound of the mob yelling and pounding on it.  
"You need to be punished for what you have done! This time for real," Leeroy said to Regina.  
"Lock her up!" Answered Red.  
"The whole town grabbed her and took her to the Sherriff's station where Emma was working.  
"This monster needs to be locked up!" Leeroy yelled as he pushed Regina forward to Emma.  
"What did she do?" Emma asked.  
"What do you think?"  
"Right." Emma nodded as she walked to Regina, hand cuffed her, and then lead her to a jail cell.

Everybody left and there was only Regina and Emma in the station now.  
"So how does it feel to be the one locked up?" Emma asked with curiosity.  
Regina got mad but finally responded showing her anger," You know I can still use magic. Anytime I can get out of here while you are sleeping and you don't even know the things I can do to you."  
"Then why don't you?"  
Regina was in shock and the question echoed in her head. Why don't I? I could have gotten away from the mob. I could get out of here right now. But I can't. I promised Henry I would try to no longer use magic. And I will not give up now she thought.  
"I'm going to go to Granny's to get a grilled cheese sandwhich do you want anything?"  
She was shocked that she had even asked her that.  
"Well I don't want you to starve. Not on my watch."  
She didn't respond so Emma walked out and went to Granny's.  
As she was now alone she did nothing but think. She thought about her past and what she had done, but most importantly she had thought about Henry. She wished he would come to visit. Or atleast somebody would, but she was alone. And she did not think anyone cared about her. That was until a few moments later.


End file.
